


A Little Ray of Sun(flower)

by ewephoria



Category: Hamtaro - All Media Types, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Don't Ask, Gen, M/M, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewephoria/pseuds/ewephoria
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a tiny little push to express your feelings to that special someone.





	A Little Ray of Sun(flower)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DivineShark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineShark/gifts).

> I didn't put much thought into this _at all_ but uhhh let's just say it's an AU where He Xuan has a pet hamster. Yeah! Yeah, that works. (i'm sorry)

"Have you tried saying 'Shi Qingxuan, I like you'?"

"......."

A look of consternation crosses the little orange hamster's face, blinking incredulously up at its black-robed companion from its position on the table. "If you have something to say you've gotta shout it out loud! How's he gonna know if you don't say anything?"

He Xuan shakes his head, taking a break from shoveling food in his mouth to reply: "I'm not shouting that."

"Okay, you can just say it then!"

"......" Another bowl of rice goes down the hatch.

Hamtaro lets out an exaggerated sigh, somehow already tired despite the fact he isn't even really doing anything. "Okay, how about writing him a poem? What's something that rhymes with Shi Qingxuan? You could try uh, fig...sing..........." Hrm. "Okay, maybe not a poem. How about a present! You could get him a big basket of sunflower seeds! He'll totally fall in love with you then!"

Just imagining a human-sized basket of seeds...he could swim in it! Nobody could possibly say no to a present like that! He pulls a piece of cabbage out of one of the nearby dishes, nibbling resignedly on it as he watches He Xuan gobble down food like some sort of...some sort of........bottomless tunnel.

"A present won't be enough for him to choose me over his brother," He Xuan finally says. "Of course not, that's his brother! But if you don't give him anything at all then he'll _definitely_ pick his brother!" Hamtaro has no idea why they're choosing sides now, but the fact his human(?) isn't much of a talker has already been made very, very clear. Might as well guess wildly! "You should totally give him lots of presents! And, and dance with him!" Hadn't Oxnard said something about a squaredance of love once? Not that he has any idea what kind of dance a squaredance is either, but-- "But I still think you should tell him out loud, at least once. You don't even have to say his name, just say 'I like you,' just three words! It's easy! Come on, repeat after me: I like you!"

He Xuan snorts quietly, apparently uninterested in following a hamster's advice despite having listened to it all this time. He does put down his chopsticks though, focusing a thoughtful gaze on the now-empty bowl before him. "...I'll think about it."

The answer cheers Hamtaro up immediately, beaming up at the demon lord with the dazzling cheer of a sunflower in summer. "Okay! Think about it real hard! And don't forget to finish thinking and move on to the doing part, that's really important too!"

Another snort, somehow sounding more relaxed than the previous one.

".............How did you get in here, anyway?"

"--Huh? Uhhhhhh....the fish helped me?"

He Xuan doesn't bother answering this time, instead already wondering how much a more secure cage would cost as he moves to put the hamster back where he belongs.


End file.
